Ep. 36: Partner Pirate
Partner Pirate is the thirty-sixth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the second part of a two-part tribute to Engine Sentai Go-Onger, which began with Dimension on the Other Side. Synopsis The Gokaigers defeated Chirakashizky in order to stop Gaiark's attack on the Gunman World, but end up falling into one of their traps! Turns out that another Gaiark member is attempting to take over Human World! But having saved Gunman World, they now find out that the dimensional door to back to Human World has closed! Sosuke and the Gokaigers head to the Engines home world, "Machine World" where they attempt to get help from a new Engine, Machalcon, and return to Human World but....! Will the new Engine join up with the Gokaigers? Will Go-Onger's Grand Power be unleashed?! Plot After trapping the Gokaigers and Sōsuke in Gunman World, Babatcheed proceeds to begin his attack on the Human World. However, this attracts the Zangyack's attention with Waruzu coming to Earth with Inzarn and Barizorg in what becomes an all-out among the villians. Back in Gunman World, after the Engines are unable to break the Isolation Barrier around the Human World in this shrunken state, Doc suggests they go to Machine World to get Machlcon's help. Once in Machine World, the Gokai Galleon crew find Machlcon, who ignores Speedor and Bearrv's pleas to save the Human World. When Sōsuke tries to convince the Engine in his own annoying way, a irrate Machlcon fires at the Gokai Galleon while saying that he will help if they can catch him. The Gokaigers accept his challenge as they use their Gokai Machines to stop the Engine in his tracks. As Gokai Red points out that the Engine is really running away from his troubles, he has the Gokai Galleon, the Gokai Jet, and the Gokai Racer combine unto Machlcon to slow him down. Finally admitting that he was jealous of his parents, accepted as a Gokai Galleon crew member to find his place, Machlcon helps break the Isolation Barrier while Bomper and the other Engines remain. Once back in their Braneworld in the middle of the villains' fight, the Gokaigers take both evil groups on as Waruzu falls back so the pirates and the Gaiark can kill each other. Using the Go-onger Keys, the Gokaigers defeat the grunts before overwhelming Babatcheed and then using the Gokai Galleon Buster to defeat him. After preforming Industrial Revolution, Babatcheed battles Gokaioh and Gojyujin beforeSosuke tells the Gokaigers to use his team's greater power as they formed a partnership with Machlcon. Summoned, Machlcon combines with Gokaioh to form Go-on Gokaioh who scraps Babatcheed. Soon after, as Machlcon returns to Machine World, Sōsuke is impressed with the Gokai Galleon crew as he asks if can join their crew as well. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Yasuhisa Furuhara as Sosuke Esumi (Go-On Red†) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Partner Pirate: **Gokai Red - Go-On Red **Gokai Blue - Go-On Blue **Gokai Yellow - Go-On Yellow **Gokai Green - Go-On Green **Gokai Pink - Go-On Black **Gokai Silver - Go-On Wings Elements/Homages to Go-Onger *The title for this episode is similar to that of the Go-Onger episodes with half of the title written out in Hiragana or Kanji, while the other half of the title is completely in Katakana. In this title, which accounts for another part of typical Go-Onger titles, there is no "no" connector, merely the subject word which is in Katakana and the modifying word that affects it which is in Hiragana or Kanji. *The temporary alliance of the Zangyack trio of Walz Gil, Barizog and Insarn with Babatcheed is similar to the existence of the Three Gaiark Ministers who did most of the dirty work for their superiors, ultimately to Babatcheed's father Pollution President Batcheed. Trivia *When the Gokaigers confront Zangyack in their fight with Gaiark, Joe and Barizorg acknowledge each other, a foreshadowing of their confrontation in the next episode. *When Sosuke asks if he could join the Gokaigers, he suggests GokaiFire as a name for himself, possibly a reference to TimeFire from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *Outside the Gokai Galleon, the race against Machalcon is the first time the individual mechs are used by the other four Gokaiger since their debut in The Worth of This Planet. External links *Episode 36 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:tribute episodes